wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Jurassic Park
Welcome to Jurassic Park'' is the Two Hundred Fifty Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 18, 2019. Synopsis With the defeat of Dr. Paul Ivo Robotnik, the multiverse is at peace. Raimundo make his first wish from Johnathan the Genie to make him a richest man of the multiverse. Before the events of Jurassic Park, Paul Gekko have to confront the source of the Schroeder Corp. Plot The episode begins with Raimundo and his genie having a great conversation about princess Ashi Uzumaki. Prologue= Raimundo, who is in love with Ashi Uzumaki, is disappointed that he could not wish to make her fall in love with him. However, the laws, made by, Lelouch Eggman states that only a rich man can marry a princess, so he wishes to become a rich man. Therefore, as his first wish, Johnathan transformed Raimundo into a richest billionaire and transforms Pichu into a Elephant while Johnathan goes further to makes entrance into the palace one that will impress all of the multiverse. |-|Lord Rainbow Arc= At the Eggman Imperial Palace, Lelough Eggman and Miwa Eggman are having problems with finding a billionaire for their daughter, Ashi Uzumaki, to marry. As Lelouch and Miwa attend to give up, they hear large and noisy royal procession enters the Mushroom Kingdom. The procession is huge, with riches, exotic animals, hundreds of servants and Raimundo himself as Lord Rainbow. Lord Rainbow entourage bounds into the palace, impressing the Emperor and Empress. Meanwhile, a man lives a luxurious lifestyle inside of a German-style castle in the North Pole. He is notified of an important mail and referred to as "Zigfried." He attends to his PC, which has a logo on its screen: Schroeder. The man reads the KC Grand Prix website and smugly questions Paul Gekko's photo if the thinks this event will help to revive Jurassic Park. He hits Paul Gekko's photo with a rose, making its petals fly out while he chuckles: he obviously aims to sabotage Jurassic Park. A the Eggman Imperial Palace, Raimundo is taken to Ashi Uzumaki, who is unimpressed and rebuffs Raimundo's charms, thinking him to be another ordinary rich and self-important prince like the previous ones. However, she is reminded of Paul Gekko. Raimundo tries to gain Ashi Uzumaki's interest again by telling her how rich and powerful he is, but she remains steadfastly ambivalent. Raimundo decides to leave Ashi Uzumaki off on his Fearow. Ashi chooses instead to ride with him. Fearow takes them to the North Pole. Ashi is rather taken by his kindness. Raimundo brings Ashi back to the palace. Snively, having observed Raimundo and Ashi, was afraid that it may ruin his plans to take over the Galactic Eggman Empire. Snively orders the Egg Pawns to capture and kidnap Raimundo. He informs him that he has "worn out his welcome," and the Egg Pawn clubs Raimundo unconscious, then drops him over a cliff into the sea. They have attached to his ankles a large metal ball-and-chain, so that he sinks faster. He hits the bottom, and his turban floats down. The lamp tumbles out and he begins to struggle towards it (which is difficult as the ball-and-chain attached to his ankles pulls him back), but passes out from the lack of oxygen before he can reach it. Raimundo, bound and gagged, slides down towards the lamp, and rolls over, causing it to rub against his fingers. Johnathan rescues him, using up his second wish. Raimundo and Johnathan return to the palace and Raimundo confronts Snively over having him almost killed. Snively try to convince the Sultan that Raimundo is lying, but Paul Gekko steps in and identifies him as Zigfried's henchmen. Outraged Lelouch Eggman calls for the guards to arrest Snively. With Snively imprisoned, Lelouch and Miwa are convinced that his troubles are over as Ashi has finally chosen a suitor. Realizing that someone may use the lamp for their evil schemes, Raimundo decides to use his final wish, Johnathan's freedom. Genie flies away to see the world while the happy couple begin their new life together. |-|Jurassic Park= The CEO of GinGerm, Henry Kaven, decides to reassure the investors by bringing a group of experts to his park thanks to the events of Operation Containment. Paul Gekko, the Xiaolin Dragons, Takeru Murakumo, and Kirby explains archaeology to a group of tourists, however a bratty little boy makes fun of his work. Paul silences the brat by explaining the fierceness of a raptor, later remarking he hates children. However Dedede was digging too fast and excavates the rest of the bones, completing the dig. Later back at the Eggman Imperial Palace, Raimundo and Ashi were surprised to find Dedede in the library reading books on dinosaurs, as the last thing he read was a coloring book. Even Tiff was surprised how much Dedede was "into" dinosaurs. The next day Dedede meets Henry Kaven who invites Paul Gekko, the Xiaolin Dragons, Kirby, Gennaro and Takeru Murakumo to a theme park known as Jurassic Park which is located on Isla Yosai. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer is meeting with Zigfried. Jack Spicer is an evil boy genius who specializes in robotics and controls his own robot army. Zigfried gives Jack Spicer the puzzle box before he leaves. Jack opens a puzzle box and pulls out a spring, which Wuya escapes from. Wuya informs him that the Bubble Brains Wu is about to reveal itself, and that Wu will allow her to shift from ghost to human and back again. While on route to Isla Trusta, Omi asked Paul Gekko about the presence of dark power which he answered about the fleet of dark clouds covering Jurassic Park. Chase Young, in his lair, prepares to let the Heylin empire rise. Meanwhile in the airship, Paul Gekko's group assembled by Henry arrive on the island and then take the 1992 Wrangler Sahara jeeps out into the park, where they come across a Brachiosaurus and a whole herd of Parasaurolophus, to their utter amazement. Henry then takes his assembled team to the Visitor Center, and learn that InGen were able to recreate dinosaurs using DNA taken from mosquitoes, who had feasted on dinosaur blood, and had been preserved in amber. The DNA taken from the mosquitoes were spliced with DNA from frogs to fill in the gaps of the genetic code. They then learned that all living things come from DNA, if altering the DNA of a lizard in such a way, it could make real dinosaurs. Tiff is worried about messing with nature so she wants the process to be handled with care. InGen scientists only cloned female dinosaurs, thus eliminating the threat of uncontrolled breeding of the animals. Afterwards, the crew enter the laboratory, headed by Dr. Henry Wu, and witness the birth of an infant Spinoraptor as Henry gives Paul Gekko the Bubble Brains as the token of visiting Jurassic Park. The crew are then taken to the Spinoraptor and Velociraptor enclosures at Paul's request, where they meet park warden, Robert. Robert tells the group about how vicious and intelligent the raptors are. He explains that there are only three raptors all together, because the Big Bro, who has taken over as the alpha female, had "killed all but two of the others", a total of eight raptors. Meanwhile, the scientists lower a cow attached onto a harness into a dinosaur's enclosure, and observe the Velociraptor slaying the cow, destroying the support cables and tearing the harness in the process. After the experiment, the crew head indoors for a lunch break. During the lunch break, Omi introduces Willow to Paul Gekko as Takeru Murakumo start to express doubt in the park after the initial shock has worn off. Tuff questions the ethical morality in cloning species that had not lived for thousands of years. Tiff expresses concern that the scientists may not be thinking of the repercussions that might occur of what they are cloning. Paul Gekko remains fairly neutral on the issue though he advises Henry to be careful. Gennaro is the only one who completely approves, thanks to the amounts of money they could make off the island. After lunch, Henry's two grandchildren, Lex and Tim arrive. Henry's grandchildren join forces with the crew with King Dedede and Escargoon, and they take a tour through the park in electric Tour Vehicles. Both of them instantly take a liking to Paul Gekko, who doesn't appreciate the attention, as he does not garner much interest in children and Willow is at Chase's lair, showing that Willow is a double agent working for Chase, and her true Heylin form is Shadow. While on the tour, a herd of sheep is released out in the wild close to the fence to attract the dinosaur and eat it, while the visitors observe it. The tour does not go well as planned, with most of the dinosaurs failing to appear. It brings the crew to a sick female Triceratops, with veterinarian Harding examining it. Takeru decides to stay behind with Harding while the rest of the crew continue the tour. A tropical monsoon storm hits the island, and most InGen employees leave, except for Henry, Robert, and chief systems engineer Arnold. During the storm, appeared on a TV screen to talk to Takeru Murakumo while Earth and Aqua opens the paddocks and the enclosure, and as a result, the Tyrannosaurus walks through the paddock gates, devours the stranded sheep, and wrecks havoc upon the roadway, attacking Tim and Lex hiding in the car. Paul Gekko tries to stop the T-rex but got the unexpected help from the Paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant who gnites a match stick to lure the T.Rex, but Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician, inadvertently intervenes, only for himself to be chased to a restroom, where Gennaro is hiding. The T.Rex brings down the hut, breaking Ian's leg, and devours Gennaro. Lex, Paul and Alan battle the T.Rex, with the broken Jeep manned by Tim falling to the woods below. Just after they flee the wreckage, Takeru and Robert arrive. At first, they believe the only survivor of the chaos is Ian, but upon further investigation, they find two sets of footprints: one is Alan's and one belongs to one of the kids. Just then, the Tyrannosaurus returns, and Ian, Robert, and Takeru barely escape her in their jeep. Alan, Paul, Lex, and Tim spend the night in a tree. While hiking to safety the next morning, they discover hatched eggs, which means that the dinosaurs are actually breeding. Alan hypothesizes that the frog DNA is responsible: some species of frog are known to spontaneously change sex in a single-sex environment. Paul, Lex, Alan and Timothy continued their trek to the Visitor Center, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, where they witnessed a stampeding herd of Gallimimus. They ran alongside the dinosaurs momentarily before hiding behind a fallen log and watched as the herd was suddenly ambushed by the T. rex who came roaring out of the bushes in their path, stumbling a Gallimimus. This Gallimimus tried to run away, but was too slow to react, and the Tyrannosaur lunged at it, catching the dinosaur in her jaws before proceeding to shake the Gallimimus to death. Alan, Lex, Paul and Tim watched in amazement as the T. rex started to feast on the carcass. Lex begged Alan for them to go, to which Alan obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Alan. After Takeru checked that the systems were good for business in the utility shed, he was ambushed by a raptor, and while trying to escape, he discovered that Arnold. The raptors set a trap for Robert and he is tackled and killed by the Big Bro. After escaping the raptor, Takeru meets Alan and Paul. Lex and Tim narrowly escape the Big Bro and her fellow raptors in the kitchen. After outsmarting the Raptors, and Lex is finally able to restore the Park's computer systems in order to call Henry to request a helicopter rescue of the survivors. Alan, Paul and Takeru hold off the Big One trying to open the door to the computer room, until the power is restored, and the electromagnetic locks begin working. With the door secured, the raptor breaks into the room through the window after Grant shoots at it through the glass. The group climbs up into the ceiling crawlspace and arrive at the Visitor Center skeleton display, only after Lex is attacked by the Big One leaping up at her. The raptors pursue, and after a scuffle with the Big One on top of the fossil exhibits and the raptors block their escape route, help comes from an unlikely source when the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and kills both raptors, saving Alan, Paul, Takeru, Xiaolin Dragons, Kirby, Lex, and Tim in the process. They then climb into Henry and Ian's jeep, then head for the landing strip. Alan decides not endorse the park, a choice with which Henry concurs. As all fly away in the helicopter, the children fall asleep beside Alan, who contemplatively watches a flock of pelicans flying nearby and the Xialoin Dragons riding on Dojo, the surviving relatives of the dinosaurs they escaped. |-|Fall of Xiaolin= At sunset, Paul Gekko meets up with the Xiaolin Dragons who called him master due to the passing of Master Fung. Paul Gekko revealed that he is the guardian of the Bewitching Bell alongside the Six Mane. Clay is wondering why Willow left Jurassic Park to early, and Kimiko persuades Omi to take them to the vault. Once inside, they discover that all of the Wu and the Bewitching Bell except the Bubble Brains have been stolen as Omi wonders how Willow found the vault when she only knew the combination. But Kimiko and Omi find a tracking device left in the vault. The temple begins to rumble and everyone gets outside to discover Chase Young and Shadow invading the temple. Paul Gekko challenges Chase to a battle, but is easily defeated. The Six Mane manged to hold off the cat warriors but Grogar appeared and bested the Six Mane. Omi, Dojo and Ping Pong attempt to fight Chase, Grogar, and Shadow but are easily defeated as well, with Omi and Ping Pong blacking out from the fight. Chase sets the temple on fire, wrecked it and everyone narrowly evade the flames. The next morning, everyone sees that the temple is rubble. After officially naming Ping Pong as their new apprentice and friend, Paul Gekko meets Zigfried who says that the Heroes of the Old have defeated Eggman because he fears of his power. Since he said this while the whole world is watching this, Paul Gekko makes a deal with him. They'll duel, and if Zigfried wins he'll use the Bubble Brains to locate Dr. Eggman but if he loses Paul Gekko will let the Xiaolin Monks enter their own journey and to defeat the Heylin Empire led by Grogar and make sure that they move into a new temple before the flu season starts. In the Duel Zigfried says why he came here and what is his plan, and says that if Paul Gekko loses his freedom and the Gekko Clan will make a new deal with Zigfried himself. Despite the fact that Zigfried used the same strategy against Paul Gekko, he defeats Zigfried. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Kenshin Uzumaki ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Team PARK ***Akame ***Tsukikage Ran **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Agrabah **The Sultan **Princess Jasmine **Aladdin **Abu **Razoul **Royal Guards **Carpet **Sharma **Sahara **Sadira **Eden **Dhandi **Raimundo **Jonathan Oakson *Galactic Eggman Empire **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle ***Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer *Circle of Five **Amleth **Violette **Solomon **Basil **Fritte *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Orb Union Remnants **Hibiki Yamato *Clover Kingdom **Magic Emperors ***Lumiere **Royal Knights ***Yuno ***Asta ***Nozel ***Ringard ***Mimosa Vermillion ***Mereoleona Vermillion ***Noelle Silva ***Zora ***Luck Voltia *Agrabah **The Sultan **Princess Jasmine **Aladdin **Abu **Razoul **Royal Guards **Carpet **Sharma **Sahara **Sadira **Eden **Dhandi *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Hamrio Musica **Griffon Kato *Team Urameshi **Yusuke Urameshi **Kazuma Kuwabara **Shuichi Minamino **Hiei **Genkai **Botan **Keiko *Legendary Heroes **Ryner Lute **Sion **Ferris *Vongola Famiglia **Vongola Decimo & Guardians ***Tsuna ***Hayato ***Takeshi Yamamoto ***Ryohei ***Lambo ***Hibari ***Chrome ***Mukuro *Seika Family **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Lost Incident Victims **Yusaku Fujiki **Takeru Homura **Miyu Sugisaki *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki *Grogar's Faction **Grogar *Fearsome Five **Negaduck **Quackerjack **Liquidator **Megavolt **Bushroot |-|New Characters= *GinGER **Dr. Henry Kaven *Schroeder Corp **Zigfried von Schroeder *Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Ping Pong *Heylin Empire **Jack Spicer **Wuya **Chase Young **Shadow **Hannibal Roy Bean Featured Duels Paul Gekko vs. Zigfried von Schroeder '''Turn 1: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws "Malefic World" and activates it. Now during each of Paradox's Draw Phases, he can add a random "Malefic" monster from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting a normal draw. If Paul Gekko controls a face-up "Malefic" monster, non-"Malefic" monsters controlled by Paul Gekko can't attack. Paul Gekko then sends ""Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position and sets "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" (1200/700) and two cards. Turn 2: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Ride of the Valkyries" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Valkyrie Erste" (1600/1800), "Valkyrie Zweite" (1600/1600), "Valkyrie Erda" (2000/2200), and "Valkyrie Dritte" (1000/1600) from his hand all in Attack Position. He the Normal Summons "Valkyrie Vierte" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. "Valkyrie Zweite" attacks "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" and destroys it. Paul Gekko activates the effect of "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" (2400/2000) Attack Position. Zigfried sets two cards. Turn 3: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws "Mirror Force" and sets it. He then activates "Inferno Fire Blast" to target "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" and inflict damage to Zigfried equal to "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon's" original ATK, (Zigfried 4000 → 1600) but "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" can't attack this turn. Paul Gekko then Tributes "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" in order to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Paul Gekko's Graveyard. He currently has two ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Valkyrie Erste". In response, Zigfried activates his face-down "Wotan's Judgment" to switch the top card of his Deck with a Magic Card from his hand ("Nibelung's Treasure"), negate the attack, and end the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Zigfried Zigfried draws. He then Tributes ""Valkyrie Vierte" in order to Tribute Summon "Fortune Chariot" (0/0) in Attack Position. Zigfried then activates the first effect of "Fortune Chariot" to equip it to "Valkyrie Erda". Zigfried activates the second effect of "Fortune Chariot" to halve the ATK of the equipped "Valkyrie Erda" ("Valkyrie Erda" 2000 → 1000/2200) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Valkyrie Erda" attacks directly. (Paul Gekko 4000 → 3000). On Zigfried's End Phase, the effect of "Fortune Chariot" expires ("Valkyrie Erda" 1000 → 2000/2200). Turn 5: Paul Gekko During his Draw Phase, Paul Gekko activates the effect of "Malefic World" to add "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting his normal draw. Paul Gekko then sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" attacks "Valkyrie Erda". Zigfried activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Zigfried Zigfried draws. He then activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict", "Goddess Verdande's Guidance", and "Goddess Skuld's Oracle". He activates the effect of "Goddess Skuld's Oracle. Now once a turn, Zigfried can use "Goddess Skuld's Oracle" to look at the top three cards of Seto's Deck and rearrange them to however he wishes. Also once a turn, Zigfried can use "Goddess Verdande's Guidance" to guess the card type of the top card of Paul Gekko's Deck. If he is correct Paul Gekko must set the top card of his Deck face-down on his side of the field. In addition, Zigfried can use the effect of "Goddess Urd's Verdict" once a turn to select one of Paul Gekko's set cards and guess what that card is. If he is correct, then the set card will be removed from play. Zigfried activates the effect of "Goddess Skuld's Oracle" to look at the top three cards of Paul Gekko's Deck ("Rainbow Dark Dragon" and two "Rainbow Dragons"). Zigfried activates the effect of "Goddess Verdande's Guidance" and guesses that the top card of Seto's Deck is a Monster Card. He is correct, so Paul Gekko Special Summons "Rainbow Dragon" in face-down Defense Position. Zigfried then activates the effect of "Goddess Urd's Verdict" and declares that Paul Gekko's face-down monster is "Rainbow Dragon". He is correct, so "Rainbow Dragon" is removed from play. Zigfried then activates both "Gryphon's Feather Duster" and "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" to Special Summon "Valkyrie Brunhilde" (1800/2000) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Valkyrie Brunhilde", it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-type monster and Warrior-type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Valkyrie Brunhilde": 1800 → 2700/2000) and "Gryphon's Feather Duster" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards he controls and gain 500 Life Points for each Spell and Trap Card destroyed this way. Three are destroyed (Zigfried 1600 → 3100). Zigfried activates the second effect of "Fortune Chariot" to halve the ATK of the equipped "Valkyrie Erda" ("Valkyrie Erda" 2000 → 1000/2200) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Valkyrie Erda" attacks directly. (Paul Gekko 3000 → 2000). On Zigfried's End Phase, the effect of "Fortune Chariot" expires ("Valkyrie Erda" 1000 → 2000/2200). Turn 7: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws "Monster Reborn" and activates it to Summon "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" attacks "Valkyrie Erda", but Zigfried destroys "Fortune Chariot" via its own effect to prevent "Valkyrie Erda" from being destroyed (Zigfried 3100 → 1100). "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Valkyrie Brunhilde", but Zigfried activates the second effect of "Valkyrie Brunhilde" to reduce its DEF by 1000 ("Valkyrie Brunhilde": 2700/2000 → 1000). Paul Sets three cards. Turn 8: Zigfried Zigfried draws. He then switches his "Valkyrie Brunhilde" to Attack Position. Zigfried then activates "Enchanted Sword Nothung", equipping it to "Valkyrie Brunhilde" and increasing its ATK by 400 ("Valkyrie Brunhilde": 2700 → 3100/1000). The second effect of "Enchanted Sword Nothung" activates, destroying "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", "Rainbow Dragon", "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" and removing it from play ("Valkyrie Brunhilde": 3100 → 1175/1000). In Response, Paul Gekko activates "Emergency Provisions" and the the effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon". "Emergency Provisions" send the Set cards to the and gain 1000 Life Points Paul Gekko (2000 → 4000) and paying half his LP (Paul Gekko: 4000 → 2000) to Special Summon "Malefic Truth Dragon" (5000/5000) from his Deck in Attack Position when "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" is destroyed and removed from play and then Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" when "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" was removed from play by the effect of the Equip Spell Card (Valkyrie Brunhilde": 1175 → 2075/1000). Zigfried switches "Valkyrie Erda" (2200/2000) to Defense Mode. Turn 9: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Enchanted Sword Nothung" ("Valkyrie Brunhilde": 3100 → 1175/1000). Paul Gekko then activates "Spell Absorption" to gain 500 LP for every Spell Card is activated. Paul Gekko then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw "Dimension Fusion and "Monster Reborn" and then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (Valkyrie Brunhilde": 2075 → 2375 → 5325/1000). Paul Gekko activates "Enemy Controller" to discard one card from his hand take control of "Valkyrie Brunhilde". Paul Gekko activates "Polymerazation" to fuse two "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragons" and "Blue Eyes White Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position (Paul Gekko: 2500 → 4500). Paul Gekko activates the effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon", attacking the opponent directly a number of times equal to the number of "Malefic" monster removed from play. Since "Malefic Rainbow" and "Malefic Blue-Eyes" in the banished zone, "Malefic Truth Dragon" can attack Zifgried x 2. "Malefic Truth Dragon" attack directly (Zigfried 1100 → 0). Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon